Ghost
by mimigocrazy
Summary: Bella keeps hearing inhuman sounds at night. At least once a month, she wakes up at a hospital bed. What happens when she sees a mysterious stranger every time she turns around? Will she survive long enough to figure out who this stranger is? Please Read:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stop the flattery, I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own Twilight. I own a computer, and an MP3, simple enough?

**Chapter 1**

** The night had come; the moon sparkled swiftly in the darkness of the black sky. It was a round white, silver outlined moon, hidden behind the masses of the grey lifeless clouds. I was frightened out of my mind. In the presence of this moon was a strange screeching noise, almost like my black boxer's angry howl. But of course this was impossible; my angry black boxer was asleep in his blue bed, snoring quietly. A mute mouse could make more noise. I panicked as a looked at my window, for there was nothing but a shadow of something, of someone, and yet there was no one there. I rolled around my bed, my breath only getting louder, as I made an effort to relax. The only problem was the never ending screech. Then out of nowhere, a white light appeared, drifting unconscious, I woke up in a hospital bed, great.**

** As I looked around, I saw that someone was watching me. It was a little girl, that looked a little like a pixie. As I called out to her, she disappeared, as usual. I had seen her before, only that time I was sleeping. As weird as it sounds, I see many people, that appear to live, and those that appear looking like a living hell. But all of them, the people I see are indeed the walking dead. They are all hunters at the dusk. Most of them are pale, paler than a white china, most of them are cold, colder than ice itself. And most of them have ruby red, vicious eyes. Eyes that mean death at first glance, the eyes of the hunters. **

** I never told anyone this, if I had, there would be the name Bella Swan imprinted into the wall of a mental hospital. No I kept to myself, never spoke to anyone about my discovery's. In return I only ended up in the hospital bed at times. A better fate than a cold, dark grave that I would be buried in, because, anyone who tells, dies, just like my fool of a sister.**

**AN: So how do you like the first chapter? Review please, I can post more today if you give me 5 reviews. I'm greedy, I know. But you get what you give. My next chapter will be longer, I promise. Did I mention reviews make me happy? Love ya- mimi  
**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: You're so kind, but no, I am not Stephenie Meyer, just a  
fan. I do not own Twilight; I own a copy of Breaking Dawn and a Linkin Park  
CD.  
**

_Bella - 10 - Flashback_

Alice, my sister, was talking on the phone with her boyfriend, Jasper,  
non-stop. Something about a school dance and what she was wearing, blah, blah  
blah! It was all boring to me -- seriously, could she shut her mouth for like  
two seconds? It didn't appear so. I swear if she doesn't herself, he's going  
to be all mine; or at least his brother, a bronze haired demi-God with  
gleaming gold eyes. Yum!  
My mom was at her boring old job, and my stepdad was working late at the  
hospital, giving some lady a nose job. Great. And once again, it was a Friday  
night, and I had nothing else better to do than sit around doing nothing,  
staring out my window from my bed.  
I saw the lights from Alice's room turn off across the hall. It was only  
eight o'clock. What kind of sane seventeen year-old goes to sleep at eight on  
a weekend? Knowing my sister, she'd probably snuck out. Good, I thought, now  
maybe I can snag her computer and flirt with that hottie Jasper for a few  
minutes before she gets to him.  
I tiptoed down the hallway for no clear reason other than the sake of being  
quiet, and peered through her cracked door. In the darkness someone sat  
talking to Alice in hushed tones, his skin as pale as a ghost's, eyes hidden  
from the light. The tears came wen I saw him lean down and so gently press his  
teeth into the hollow of her neck and bite. I screamed and ran down the  
hallway, slamming my door shut and locking it before I picked up the phone.  
Later that night, Alice was found with a sliced neck, still screaming. She  
told mom everything that happened; much more than I saw. And when the  
screaming stopped, Alice never opened her eyes again. Her temperature was  
taken, and the next thing I knew she was being dressed in a delicate, white  
dress, lying in an ugly casket with people crying over her dead body.  
_ end_

Bella - 18 - Present Day  
Ever since that terrible day, I've seen the dead. They looked so hauntingly  
pale, and I couldn't help but notice similarities between us. They were pale,  
I was almost just so; and they were silent, kept to themselves, two traits  
that I'd specialized. They were much too quick and graceful to be compared to  
me, of course, but I watched them with care, awe, and, yes, fear.  
My parents tried taking me to shock therapy, but I wouldn't eat, drink,  
socialize, or go anywhere but my room for a whole year. After shocking the  
hell out of me repeatedly with their blasted machines, they eventually gave me  
up as a lost cause and only forced me to go see the therapist twice a week  
now.  
Since Alice died, most of my friends from school had ditched me to mull  
around the ever-popular Jessica Stanley, my ex-best friend. She was pretty,  
but as bitchy as she could be, so I didn't miss the friendship too much.  
School was easy to suffer through, and even my family had grown less  
annoying now, but every night I am haunted by what I call the frozen. I do not  
know them by any other name, these dead souls with red-rimmed eyes and  
beautiful faces.  
You're envious of what a life I have, right? Don't you wish that one day  
you'd see your sister murdered right in front of you, wish you could learn to  
cope with the pain by cutting your wrists to ease the pressure, and be haunted  
by beings in the night? Wouldn't you loved to be teased with your sister's  
memory by seeing a spiky-haired pixie similar in every way to your sister  
every time you turn around? Or parents that rarely give a care about you, and  
would rather count you among the dead than take enough time off to ask you  
what is wrong?  
If you do wish, I'll gladly switch you lives. You can have my tortured  
existence, I'll take anything else.  
These are the sort of things that replay in my head again and again, as I  
lay in this hospital bed now with a broken leg. My boyfriend, Mike, peeked his  
head into the room and smiled sweetly, his blonde hair shaking down around his  
pale blue eyes. And as he stared at me, I didn't feel the seering devotion and  
love come from him that I should feel in a relationship like ours -- I saw  
lust, and it disgusted me. The only reason I'd agreed to date him in the first  
place was to attempt and get back at Jessica for taking my life away. She'd  
stolen my friends, my barely-existent popularity status, and now he was the  
one thing she couldn't have; because he was mine. He shuffled slowly towards  
the bed, his eyes not meeting mine.  
"How are you feeling?"  
I felt him reach out and rub my arm roughly. This is his idea of soothing  
me, I thought? My voice came out in more of a growl than I might have wanted  
it to.  
"Get the hell away, Mike; I'd rather not have you assaulting my arm when I'm  
trying to heal."  
I jerked my arm away from him and looked out the window. Dejected and  
whimpering like the good little puppy he was, Mike nodded and left the room  
like he was told.  
I sighed and watched the breeze shift and the sun begin to set with bright  
pinks and purples on the horizon.  
The door shifted again and so did my expression. My face twisted into a  
scowl and I sent a piercing gaze towards the door. Mike's back already? That  
boy needed to get a clue.  
"Mike.."  
But my eyes didn't see mine. They locked their brown gaze on a toned body as  
a god walked through my room's door. I felt it coming up through my stomach,  
into my throat, and my breathing hitched as I let out a loud scream. That's  
not Mike.

----

** A/N: teamedwardc101 is the only reason I posted without 5 reviews  
from the last chapter. Couldnt have done this chapter without your help. Remember, 5 reviews, and I could update today :) Sorry  
for the chapter if you feel it's disturbing; it's just a look into Bella's  
head. Sorry about the length, it's my first fanfic and I'm getting major  
writer's block. X| ahh!  
Remember, reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, you're happy. Btw, do  
you think Edward should be mentioned in Chapter 3, or will Jasper be the god?  
It's your pick; let me know. Love ya - Mimi.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey ya people this is a disclaimer, and no i am not the gifted Stephanie Meyer, sorry to dissapoint, but i am mimi and thts never going to change **_

Chapter 3  
" Why are you screaming Bells?" he said. He was probably the only purpose of my life now. He just happened to be my best friend in the entire world. And his name was often referred to as Jacob Black. Jacob was the son of my father's best friend Billy Black, so we were practically related to each other. Oh how I sometimes wished that Jacob was indeed my blood brother.

"Oh nothing, just your hideous face!" I joked.

"So that's the thanks I get for working my butt off, trying to get off my damn job at Mrs. Newton's for a day, to go see the wreck of a best friend I happen to have? That's my girl, you haven't changed a bit from a day that I met you." he laughed.

" Right on" I said as I punched Jacob playfully in his steel hard arm. I swear he could probably break my hand if he was trying to twist it. "Anyway, I get out of this damned hospital today with just two little fingers broken."

"Now how did that happen Bella?" Jacob asked, his voice filled with consern for me. I swear I couldnt find a better friend that cared more for me.

" Come on Jake, i've had worse injuries than this, but you know, i fell down the stairs and that did the trick," I stated.

" Isnt that what happened last month, and the month before, ecetra, ecetra" he asked suspiciously  
"Well you know how clumsy I am, anyway your right, this time. Really, I accidentaly broke a glass plate and it just happened to go through my fingers," I stated, knowing this was the closest to the truth I would ever get.

"Bella, honey, you really have to stop this cutting You are getting yourself nowhere, you really, really really have to stop. For me, with a huge red cherry on top" he begged pretending to hold something on his head.

What did he think he was though to be asking that? What, my dady who at this exact moment was giving bitchy Jessica a lipo.

" No way, you aint my daddy, you cant make me!!" I screamed, mockingly, sticking my tounge out.

"No I'm not, and god knows I cant force you, but that doesnt mean that you dont need help. Which obviously you do" he stated, a little sad by the last part.

"Well i'm not gonna get it, no matter what you say or dont say, you know i'm not gonna listen" I said more seriously than i really meant.

"Whatever, you cant say I didn't try to help you, when you've commited suicide and are on your way to hell!" he laughed.

"We'll see, anyway I'll worry about it when it happens, not a second before" i said kind of giggly

Thats when the door opened for a third time this evening. And Mike, damned,stupid mike came into the room, again.  
"What the hell! Why are you flirting with my girlfriend, you bitch!!I'm gonna rip your head off!!" he yelled throwing a punch at Jacob's face.

"Stop it Mike, what the hell!! You know Jacob is my best friend..." he stopped me

"Shut the hell up you damn slut, Im a deal with you when i'm done with this clown, he screamed punching Jacob again and again.

But, then I saw a difference in my best friend. Me was mad, as mad as hell. His normally blue, gentel eyes, were turning a demon black. A shudder went through me.

"How do you like that punk, I'm only getting started with you, I'll teach you to steal other peoples girlfriends" mike laughed

"Leave me alone!" jacob yelled, as if in his last controll over himself

"No" Mike whispered, punching jacob  
Jacob started shuddering, his eyes completely black now. I noticed that he wasnt my Jacob anymore. My Jacob wouldnt hurt a fly, yet this one looked like he would kill Mike right here. Jacob started shaking furiously, and Mike took a healthy step back. Jacob looked like he was fighting a beast that was more than all of us put together, and losing. He roared out of pain, and hissed. And right before me stood a gigantic wolf, at least 10 feet tall. He had razor teeth, and he ran toward Mike. In around seconds Mike was screaming, apparently his last scream because, a minute later he was in the wolfs arms, beheaded. I started crying, the wolf teriffied me, I took a healthy step back, but the wolf stared at me with animal hunger in his eyes.

**_An: Hey do you like this chapter, sorry if its still too short, i try my best. Thank you all who have reviewed, im happy now, so heres your chapter. Enjoy, and remember reviews make me happy. And when im happy your happy, im greedy so i wont post until i get 10 reveiws. Love it, hate it, just tell me.  
_**

**_Love ya  
_**

**_Mimi_**


End file.
